en el cielo encontré mi primer amor
by nekomini
Summary: una nostalgia que me mataba , por lo que me puse a llorar no entendía el por que pero a lo único que atine hacer fue rezar y junte mis manos al pecho y dije estas palabras : por favor mi dios , si no es mucho pedir me quedare sola , tendré a alguien que me espere o me quiera y al terminar quede dormida ( bueno soy mala con los resúmenes espero que les guste n.n )


**bueno este es un pequeño oneshot , se trata sobre algo algo importante para mi n.n**

**espero que les guste n.n acá va**

* * *

**~En el cielo encontré mi primer amor ~**

mi día hoy fue algo raro , fue como si algo me faltara un día nostálgico , pero a al vez solitario porque lo digo es por que me sentí sola todo el día aunque

estuviera en compañía de mis queridas amigas y familia , por lo que no suelo entender el porque, bueno yo mikan sakura nunca había tenido esta sensación ante pero se que es algo que volveré a sentir por lo que me dirigí a mi habitación donde me estire en mi cama .

**PDV DE MIKAN**

me encontraba acostada en mi cama boca arriba , estaba sola en mi habitación hasta que me dio una nostalgia que me mataba , por lo que me puse a llorar no entendía el por que pero a lo único que atine hacer fue rezar y junte mis manos al pecho y dije estas palabras :** por favor mi dios , si no es mucho pedir me quedare sola , tendré a alguien que me espere o me quiera y al terminar quede dormida**

_**( en mi sueño )**_

_al despertar me si cuenta que estaba en un lugar lleno de nubes blanca , tan puras que me sentí tranquila, en eso se me acerca un chico rubio de ojos claro y con unas las puras , por lo que por deducción pensé que era un ángel el me dijo : **tranquila que yo te aré compañía y seré el que te acompañe el resto de tus días para siempre** no sabia de donde había salido no entendía por que me había dicho eso , pero aun así me puse feliz pase todo un día con el y con mi amiga , todavía no entiendo que hacia ella pero igual me gusto mucho su compañía ella es mi mejor amiga, por lo que nos pusimos de acuerdo para volver a pasar el día todos juntos y volví a cerrar los ojo para dormir_

_-al siguiente día cuando se suponía que tenia que estar con el desperté de nuevo en ese lugar lleno de nubes , me sentía extraña no se suponía que tenia que estar con el ángel rubio ? no me explicaba por que volví a ese lugar estaba confusa , en ese momento de confusión en frente mio se apareció otro ángel , de cabellos semi largo azules y ojos del mismo color y una pequeña estrella bajo su ojo el cual me dijo **: no sufras por lo que hizo el otro ángel deja que te acompañe eternamente** , yo quede mas confundida y solo pregunte **:que fue lo que hizo el otro ángel** , por lo que el respondió mostrándome en un espejo a el rubio y a mi mejor amiga : **mira el se quedo con tu amiga , ellos dos se enamoraron** , yo en parte me sorprendí y me puse feliz por ellos al fin y al cabo es mi mejor amiga y siempre deseare lo mejor para ella , por lo que este ángel me dijo : **déjame demostrarte que no soy igual.**_

_-dudaba en creerle , pero es una ángel ellos no tienen pensamientos malos por lo que acepte su propuesta , cerré los ojos y al abrirlos me encontraba en un parque junto con aquel ángel el cual tenia forma humana no tenia sus alas , pasamos momentos divertidos , pero el no me gustaba estaba tan sumidas en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando el se había alejado de mi lado, el se encontraba con una chica de cabellos rosa, solo en mi mente escuche ¨ **perdóname ella se encontraba triste le vine hacer compañía , lo siento no puedo cumplir lo que te dije , espero que seamos grandes amigos ya veras que lo seremos** ,cosa que solo cerré los ojos ._

_- al abrir los ojos volví al lugar de nubes , pero sin hacer más me arrodille en una de las nube y me puse a llorar ya no aguanto , **es que acaso no podre ser feliz con alguien ? es que no hay nadie que me pueda amar ?**_

_**quien es el que te asegura eso** me dijo una voz ,a cual me llamo mucho la atención , quise mirar aquel que me había dicho aquellas palabra , pero una luz me cegó haciendo que cerrara mis ojos rápidamente , para que al abrirlos me encontrara en un campo de flores y arboles aquel lugar era hermoso , pero no le preste mucha atención si no que estaba mas atenta a la persona que me había hablado se encontraba frente mio era hermoso tenia sus ojos carmesís , unos hermosos cabellos azabache semi largos , donde el viento jugaba con el , tenia una túnica blanca con dorado y reflejos rojos el cual se veía bien dotado el es diferente a los otros ángeles acaso el **es un arcángel** dije inconscientemente , el se sorprendió , para después dar una pequeña sonrisa la cual era sincera ._

_**por que dices que no puedes ser feliz , por que dices que nadie te puede amar déjame decirte que si hay alguien te que te va a amar** me dijo el mostrando una verdaderas palabra , cosa que corrí a su lado y lo abrace **no sabes cuanto tiempo te e estado esperando** cosa que sentí como sus brazo me envolvían y me decía **no sabes cuanto tiempo te estuve viendo , ver que eras la chica que alegraba ver , la cual no me gustaba que llorase , a la cual todas las noche me escapaba para hacerte compañía en tus sueños** , pero no pude quedar atrás **dime como te llamas , yo me llamo mikan sakura dime cual es tu nombre** , el solo reía mi actitud , por lo que respondió** mi nombre es - hyuuga** , solo pude escuchar su apellido , pero no le preste mucha atención solo me importaba estar a su lado por lo que lo abrazaba , el me tomo del mentón y e dijo :** yo no te diré palabras solo te demostrare que estaremos juntos mucho mas a aya del por siempre , mucho mas aya del eternamente yo superare todo eso yo te demostrare todo el amor que tengo hacia ti** dijo el para después darme un beso , mi primer beso el cual correspondí era tierno cálido y me mostraba un y miles de sentimientos y por felicidad solo llore cosa que mi arcángel se sorprendió** no llores mi mandarina , ya veras que solo los dos seremos felices** , al decirme eso me sentí mas aya de feliz debieron pasar unos minutos ,horas , no se cuanto tiempo pase a su lado hasta que una luz me obstruía la vista y no me dejaba ver a mi arcángel ,gritaba su nombre pero no lo podía oír no sabia cual era , por lo que solo me respondió **no desesperes , ya veras que nos volveremos a encontrar** , por lo que deje de insistir y cerré los ojos confiada con volverlo a ver ._

**_( fin del sueño )_**

**FIN DE PDV .**  
mikan poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y se acomodo en la cama y toco su cara sintiendo como estaba mojada tenia pequeñas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas , desconcertada por darse cuenta que todo lo vivido era solo un sueño , pero estaba segura que aquel arcángel lo volvería a ver , **así que hyuuga e siempre recordare ese apellido .**

**~ dos años después ~**

mikan no había tenido relación alguna con ningún chico , no por que fuera fea si no que ella era una joven hermosa , después de haber tenido a que sueño pasaron algunos meses y su mejor amiga hotaru le presento a su novio , el cual le era muy familiar ojos azules y cabellos rubio llamado ruka nogi , se volvieron muy amigos , después de cursar un año conoció a su sempai el cual se llamaba tsubasa con cabello semi largo y esa estrella bajo su rostro también se le hacia muy conocido y se encontraba con su novia misaki el con cabellos azules y ella con sus cabellos rosas se volvieron los mejores amigo se llevaban muy bien nunca la dejaban sola , pero ella siempre se acordaba de hyuuga y siempre se portaba distante.

mientras divagaba en sus pensamiento su celular sonó , el cual era un mensaje

**¨mikan ponte mas bonita de lo que eres que hoy saldremos todos , te esperaremos a las 22:00 en el centro**

**en la fuente no llegues tarde no creo que quieras perderte la sorpresa ¨**

**atte : tsubasa y misaki**

**aaass* suspiro * de lo mas seguro que querrán presentarme a alguien -** dijo mikan ,pero igual iría .

- llego aquella hora acordada y mikan ya se encontraba hay esperando a sus amigos , cosa que llegaron con sus respectivas parejas , por lo que mikan hablo : **y bien por que es el motivo y la sorpresa que me mostraran** dijo algo curiosa cosa que tsubasa respondió : **bueno es que te quería presentar a mi primo , pero acordamos que nos juntaríamos en el karaoke así que vayamos para aya** dijo mientras todos comenzaban a caminar

- llegaron al karaoke acordado y tsubasa los había guiado a la habitación o lugar en que se encontraba su primo y al parecer se encontraba con mas amigos al entrar habían 5 personas 2 chicas y 3 chicos el cual nos los presentaron** , primero a las chicas** dijo tsubasa** ellas son ana y nonoko** dijo mientras ella saludaban amablemente **y ahora con los chicos** dijo **ellos son koko y kitsume** dijo apuntando a los dos chicos de cabello castaño en eso se acerco al chico que aun estaba sentado y dijo **vamos levántate te presentare a alguien** , cosa que acepto pero de malas ganas** y bien mikan el es mi primo natsume hyuuga** dijo apuntando al azabache muy familiar para ella** y natsume ella es mikan sakura** por lo que mostró una sonrisa que que los impresiono a todos y mikan también tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , cosa que sus amigos se alegraron por ella y todos menos ellos que salieron se fueron a sentar .

- ellos habían salido a la terraza o azotea que se encontraba en el karaoke donde ellos se encontraban mirando al cielo con las manos juntas hasta que natsume dijo unas palabras :** ve te dije que no iba a estar sola y que volvería por ti , gracias por esperarme mikan** , dijo mirándola a los ojos para después juntar sus frentes , hasta que mikan soltó lagrimas diciendo :** me hiciste esperar mucho mi arcángel no natsume ,ya iba tomar todo como un sueño y que tu eras una ilusión ,** pero en ese momento fue callada ya que natsume le dio un segundo beso tierno y puro **eso no fue un sueño tu estabas en el cielo** dijo natsume para volver a besarle **pero si tu estas acá como humano como es que** , pero nuevamente fue interrumpida **eso fue un regalo de dios mikan fue un regalo de dios **por lo que se dieron a dar otro beso pero fue casto **eso quiere decir que en el cielo encontré mi primer y único amor** por lo que se besaron , pero fue un beso tierno , puro y divino .

_** ~FIN~**_

* * *

_**Bueno acá esta mi pequeño oneshot bueno espero que les guste **_

_**lo hice basado a un sueño que tuve , pero como siempre lo modifique y lo adapte y agregue cosa para gakuen alice **_

_**bueno gakuen alice no me pertenece n.n **_

_**bueno disfrútenlo **_

_**cualquier opinión o comentario bienvenido sea n.n**_

_**~Nekomini~ **_


End file.
